


Fuck Batman

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Universe, DCU, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, Robin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: After Jason died and Batman refused to avenge him you took it upon yourself to get justice for Jason but at what cost?





	Fuck Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language, death, and revenge… pretty much everything I already mentioned in the title and description. 
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @becausewerebatfam

You remember being a mess of snot and tears when you saw Jason’s casket getting lowered into the stupid hole in the ground they called a grave. The pain you felt was absolutely unbearable. You took your time with him for granted. Even with the danger he faced as a vigilante, you always imagined growing old next to him. He couldn’t just die like this. He was a teenager for fuck’s sake! Jason deserved much better… it was all you could think about. He deserved to live! 

_Jason interrupted you when he came out of nowhere and took a swing at the punching bag in front of you. “Hey, you wait your turn!”_

_“Sorry,” he apologized. His ongoing struggle to live up to Bruce’s expectations was really taking a toll on him. He had been holding back from hitting Dick a while ago but now he felt a lot better.  
_

_He didn’t even have to say anything. You knew what was wrong. “You are a much better Robin than Dick Grayson ever was so stop whining. Jason, you need to learn to let things go sometimes. That’s not Dick’s cape you are filling in. It’s yours entirely.”_

_Jason sighed, discontent by your response. Of course YOU would say that; your opinion was biased. He knew all too well about your not so subtle crush although he always pretended to ignore you. “You only say that because you like me.”_

_“So?” You stopped for a moment to look back at him. There was an incredibly bright smile on your face. It was one you could only muster up in front of him. “That doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Jason was the only boy to ever make you think about things like kissing. You had never had a boyfriend and actually went out of your way to ignore boys at school. Smart, strong, and independent wasn’t what teenage boys wanted._

_But it was what Jason liked about you. Unlike other girls who spent their time thinking of only themselves, you were here training for a chance to be Batgirl. Even if Bruce turned you down many times you stood your ground. Unlike him, your self-esteem wasn’t just a mask that hid your insecurities. “Shut up,” h _e turned away when the blood rushed to his face.__

_The blushing didn’t go unnoticed. You popped out in front of him giggling at his awkward behavior. “Did I finally get to you?” you asked smugly._

_He crossed his arms and scoffed. Trying his best to act indifferent. “I told you I only like women.” He eyed you up and down showing a lack of interest. “You’re still just a girl.”_

_You gasped feigning offense. Of course, you were still a girl, you were a teen, but you were growing. “Just you wait Jason Peter Todd!” He had eyes for Wonder Woman which made you feel even more secure about yourself. You didn’t mean to brag but you felt you were equal if not better. You were among the top of your class with only Jason and a couple of other students beating you._ _“One day you’ll be going after me! I’m going to become a beautiful woman. Just like Wonder Woman, I’ll be smart, strong- the whole package.” You went back to hitting the punching bag. Working hard to gain Bruce’s approval not only to get your own bat symbol but also get his permission to date his son._

_Jason kicked a random pebble by his foot. “You’re already beautiful, stupid,” he muttered to himself so you wouldn’t hear._

Dick couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw you kneeling in front of Jason’s grave. He could only see your back but that small red backpack with a moon charm dangling off of the zipper was all he needed to identify you. He crept up slowly not wanting to scare you away. It had been months- no, almost a year since he last saw you. Bruce stopped by the school many times but you refused to see him. You went as far as cutting class when you saw the limo on school grounds. 

After graduation you disappeared, no one had been able to find you. It seemed like time had stood still because you wore the same long black coat. It was worn and torn just like your backpack. Your shoes were the only thing that seemed new. They were high heeled boots, one red the other black. Dick was alerted by your low monotonous voice.

“I saw Batman got a new Robin.” 

Now that you acknowledged him he decided to get close. “Y/N where have you been?” He kneeled beside you placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. Worry washed over him at the sight of a bruise on your cheek.

“Don’t worry about me,” your hand smoothed your hair over the bruise to conceal it. “Worry about the guy who did it, he’s far worse.” You killed the man who dared put his hands on you at the club. 

Dick smiled, a bit of laughter in his voice, “Of course he did.” Yes, you were a very tough girl but he was still worried about you. 

Your phone beeped, a signal you had to get going. “I have to go but say hi to Barbara and Alfred for me.” They were probably the only two people you missed. 

“Why don’t you tell them yourself?” Dick held onto your arms wanting to keep you from disappearing again. His voice was hopeful, it had stood the test of time although you could see it in his eyes, sadness. “They miss you, we all miss you…even Bruce.”

“Ha!” you threw your head back sniffing back the tears. “Don’t make me fake laugh, I do enough of that already.” It was then that you showed your true colors. Your cold expression was gone. Once again you were a trembling, crying mess. 

Dick tried hugging you but you pushed him away.

“Fuck you Dick! Jay was always trying to be like you-” You were choking up at the thought of Jason dying thinking he was lesser than Dick. “Fuck that new Robin who thinks he can replace Jason!” After wiping your eyes on the sleeve of your coat you sniffed one more time. Your eyes were red and distant as you thought of the person you blamed most of all. “Fuck Batman…if anyone is to blame-”

“Y/N no one is to blame but the Joker.”

You nodded, “he may have killed Jason but Batman let him do it.”

“That’s not true.”

“The Joker is still alive, isn’t he? If only he would have disposed of the clown…”

Dick’s eyes widened.

“The Joker took Jason away from him. Why didn’t he kill the Joker?” You knew it was because of his moral code but fuck that too. This was Jason, his ward, his partner, his SON! “Someone needs to get revenge for Jason. If none of you will do it… I will.”

* * *

It took years of putting up with the scum of the city but you did it. You had finally gotten yourself a higher position in the Joker’s gang. Living your life with only hatred and rage was taxing on your emotional and psychological health. You worried sometimes but you had to do what you had to do.

It wasn’t easy to cover your tracks but you were comforted by the thought that you hadn’t run into any bats since the day you ran away from Dick at the cemetery. You were sure he would try to find you so you took precautions.

The Joker came into your warehouse shouting at Harley and others. It was clear he wasn’t in a good mood. He looked beat up, his hair was a mess, his makeup smudged, yet he smiled when he saw you. “I hope you have good news for me Doll.”

You offered him the smile he loved so much, “I do.” The smile fell when you turned to the goons and gave them a stern command to unveil the latest batch of imitation fear toxin you had made. 

He laughed maniacally as he saw the quantity was far greater than anything the Scarecrow ever gave him. “You never disappoint me my precious little Doll.” He gave your head a pat which you found disgusting and oddly gratifying at the same time. It reminded you of the rare times when Batman did the same. Then your mind went to Jason and the fire in your eyes was lit once more. “That red hooded knockoff is such a killjoy.”

“Thanks, Mr. J…” you always remembered to mimick Harley’s high-pitched voice whenever you spoke to him. You needed to gain his utmost confidence to ensure your revenge would be sweet. Watching that smile fall as you beat him to death would be your absolute pleasure. “…I’m always happy to help you.”

“I know my darling which is why I’ll be needing you to come along this time.”

Harley protested the decision earning her a slap in the face. “Harles be a dear and get our Doll here into one of your suits.”

“What?” you asked a bit uneasy. Like hell you would put on that stupid make-up and ridiculous get-up again. You let the nickname slide, Doll was the last thing you wanted to be called but you toughed it out. 

“Nuh uh uh Doll” Joker waged his finger at you. “If you want to be number two you have to dress like number two.” He pointed at Harley who in turn looked away feeling like she had been replaced.

You only nodded in affirmation and followed Harley to get dressed. It was never your intention to replace Harley. The Joker was a dead man walking, he just didn’t know it yet. Yes, it took many years but you were finally close. You weren’t some low-tier henchman or one of his many expendable jesters. The things you saw, the things you did… you will always remember to pay him back.

_“Why so sad Sugar?” Harley plopped down beside you resting her chin on her hands, propped up by the giant mallet she had set on the ground between her legs, handlebar up. “You know Mr. J won’t be so happy if his henchmen spot a sad Sally like yourself out there.”  
_

_You took a deep breath before changing your whole attitude. Standing up in front of her to show the skimpy black and red number that had been provided for you. It was an incredibly short pair of shorts- if you could even call them that. They were so small you personally classified them as underwear. You were thankful for the thigh-high mismatched stockings because at least they helped cover some of your skin. Up top, you wore a matching cropped top that allowed your red bra to poke out from underneath. Your eyes shut into cute crescents as you mustered up the smile you had mastered over the past four months. “Nothing but smiles here,” you pointed to your face with both your index fingers and tilted your head to sell the image._

_Harley clapped with glee. She had her suspicions about you. The anger was visible in your eyes whenever one of the goons tried to touch you making her wonder what it would take to break you. “Say with a smile like that I’d say you are ready to entertain Mr.J’s VIP guests.”_

_Immediately you got a bad feeling._

“Just so you know, I don’t want your place.” 

Harley looked up at you with shock. She was sure you were getting payback after she had made life miserable for you when you were at the strip club.

“You shouldn’t even want your place.”

She noticed the way your eyes darted to her cheek. Finally, she understood why it was that you always seemed suspicious. You weren’t dumb like the others, you were an intellectual like her. Similarly, like her, there was a reason you were putting up with everything. If it wasn’t a love for Mr. J then what was it? “What do you want exactly?”

Harley had dropped the Harley Quinn act and spoke to you in a more normal manner. “I hate this city and everyone in it. I hate Gotham and most of all I hate Batman.” You didn’t have to make anything up because it was true. If anything it was unsettling how naturally that statement came out. Once upon a time, you idolized Batman so much you wanted to be like him. Thanks to Jason you almost got your wish. 

The intensity with which you spoke had Harley eating up your story. She was finally convinced you were one of them. Which is exactly what you needed. 

* * *

With Tim’s help, Dick was finally able to gather some information about you. It had been many years since he stopped trying to find you but with Jason showing up again he figured you could help bring him back to his senses. 

When he got to Joker’s strip club he saw someone else had already beat him there. Goons were laying out in front of the entrance with gunshot wounds. They weren’t moving at all. “Tim I’m going to need your help. Jason is here.”

There was only one thing on Jason’s mind when he entered the club. He wanted revenge and he would get it. Destroying each and every one of the Joker’s properties was just one step of the process. He didn’t hesitate to eliminate those who got in his way. 

He did, however, have his limits. The half-naked women that huddled together in fear were let off the hook. He lowered his gun and motioned to the door. “Get out of here.”

“Thank you,” they praised him. Some were being held against their will while others had simply been misled and finally found their way out of the hell hole.

Dick stopped one of them as she ran out. “Have you seen this girl here?” He showed her your picture but she shook her head.

Jason’s rampage came to a halt when he saw a picture of a beautiful woman. As he got to the back he found a life-size cut out of the same woman. This time her eyes were an empty void but the smile was still there. He couldn’t take his eyes off it no matter how hard he tried. He wasn’t some hormonal teenager or anything. There was just something about her that felt familiar.

“Like what you see?” One of the Joker’s guys taunted Jason making him lose his train of thought. He was close to death, barely able to keep his eyes open yet he opened his big mouth. “The Joker’s not going to be happy when he finds out you ruined his club and scared off the girls.”

“Then I guess he won’t be too happy when I blow it up either.” Jason put the C4 bomb right next to the guy. 

Dick kicked the detonator out of his hands before he could arm it. “Not today Hood.”

“Boy Dick you sure got some game.” He had managed to kick the bomb across the hall like a professional soccer player. “I guess that’s why ‘Dad’ always loved you best.” A fight between the two soon ensued.

“Dick!” Tim panicked seeing Jason’s gun to his head. Both of them looked injured but no one showed signs of standing down. 

Tim’s arrival angered Jason further. “I see you rely on my replacement a lot circus boy.” Both Batman and Nightwing seemed to have found their new little wing. 

Tim looked around to asses the situation. When he saw your cardboard cut out his eyes widened. He knew what to do. Even if he had never met you in person Tim had spent many hours with Dick trying to find you. Many photographs were provided by Alfred as well who had found them among Jason’s things. “Jason look at her, doesn’t she look familiar?” 

Jason eyed him suspiciously- this was surely more than just a coincidence. What did Tim know that he didn’t? Sure the woman was beautiful but that didn’t explain why Tim of all people was asking about her.

“Dick isn’t this…”

Dick’s jaw dropped at the sight of your Jokered up image. “Y/N” he responded finishing Tim’s sentence.

Jason removed his helmet in a huff of rage as he suddenly began to regain his memories of you. The way you laughed, your sly smile, and the determination in your eyes…

_Your arms crossed over your chest as Batman rejected you once more. Instead of getting disappointed or angry you smiled, a bit of mischief in your eyes._

_“What are you smiling for? You just got rejected.” Jason pointed out.  
_

_“Technically.” That would make anyone upset but not you. You got a kick out of working hard for what you wanted. The harder something was to obtain, the better. You knew it would be worth it in the end. “But did you hear why?” Your smile grew. “He never said I wasn’t qualified or lacking. He said he already had Barbara.” The only reason you were being kept on the sidelines was the lack of open positions. “He already has someone to fill the Batgirl suit but what if I make my own suit to fill?”_

_“Then I guess that means you won’t be my Batgirl.”_

_“Oh?” you got closer to him, bumping shoulders. ”Do I detect a tone of disappointment?”  
_

_Jason rolled his eyes, he didn’t mean for you to catch that. “You wish!”  
_

_“Don’t worry Jay, I might not be your BATgirl but I’ll still be YOUR girl.” The wink you sent his way had young Jason turning all shades of red. Deciding to take advantage of his startled state you quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek before running off.  
_

_“What the-” his hand immediately went up to his cheek as he watched you leave.  
_

_“See you tomorrow Jaybird!”_

Jason saw the resemblance. But that’s all it was, just a minor resemblance. This wasn’t you! You looked so lifeless and weak under that fake smile. Your womanly curves were on full display making it even harder for him to accept that was you. “What the f*ck Grayson!” He angrily grabbed dick by the collar, “Why is Y/N’s picture here!?”

A heavy silence settled in as both men refused to accept the obvious. “I tried looking for her but she disappeared.” 

Tim emerged from one of the back rooms with documents in his hands. “She doesn’t work here anymore. Her name isn’t on any of the performance rosters.” The pictures were just relics for the patrons of the club. During your time there you had become somewhat of an idol to those who frequented the place. You were no longer listed on the performance schedule as far as he could tell from the documents. 

He knew neither Jason nor Dick were prepared to find out what it was you had been doing all these years. “From what I’ve gathered, taking into account the feelings she had for Jason, Y/N probably entered with plans of revenge.” He turned one of the files around to show a picture of you among the Joker and his men in what seemed to be a CCTV of some lab. The makeup and colorful clothes were gone. You were now dressed in a lab coat, bottle-blond hair with pink and blue at the ends. “But now it seems Y/N has become one of the Joker’s top henchmen.”


End file.
